Shaper Than A Serpent's Tooth
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: Sequel to A New Beginning When a powerful demon attacks, Chris is forced to finally tell Leo and the Charmed Ones the whole truth behind why he came back from the future.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED  
  
"Sharper Than A Serpent's Tooth"  
  
(This is a sequel to "A New Beginning".)  
  
(This story is an AU story.)  
  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
email: aramath@isot.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
(Author's note: This story was actually written before the episode "The Legend Of The Sleepy Halliwell" aired where we learned Chris' true identity.)  
  
* * *  
  
When a powerful demon attacks, Chris is forced to finally tell Leo and the Charmed Ones the whole truth behind why he came back from the future.   
  
* * *  
  
PRELUDE  
  
A vortex opened in the deserted alley, whipping the debris around from the mystical energy it created. Small bolts of lightning shot out from the vortex, striking nearby buildings. After a few moments, a man stepped out of the vortex.  
  
He stood about six feet tall and had medium brown hair that looked more like a mane than hair. Muscles bulged under his clothes as he looked around the alley, his blue eyes taking in everything around him. After a moment he raised his hand and the vortex behind him closed leaving no trace it had ever existed.  
  
The man closed his eyes and concentrated for several moments. An evil smile crossed his lips. His power would prevent those accursed Elders from detecting him or his arrival here. It just wouldn't do to have them interfere with him. Not when he had come all this way. Not when what he had to do was so important.  
  
Suddenly the man changed. He no longer resembled his former self. He stood only about five feet, eight inches now. And his brown hair was now blonde, trimmed neatly over the ears. His features and clothes had even changed. To all outward appearances, he was a totally different person.  
  
But only outwardly. His ability to alter his form was only an illusion. While he may not look the same the power that coursed through him had not changed. And that power would allow him to mask his true identity from anyone who might try to stop him.  
  
He stepped to the end of the alley and looked up and down the street. People were busily hurrying about their business. No one noticed a lone man wearing a suit and tie standing in the middle of the street. His decision to appear in the alley instead of the manor had been a calculated decision. In this way, he could gain access to the manor and his victim unhindered.  
  
Confidently, the man turned and began to walk up the street. A part of him was sorry for what he was about to do. But it could not be helped. He had planned for too long to let anyone stand in his way. No matter who that person was. In the end, what he was going to do was for the best. Even if few understood it as he did.  
  
ONE  
  
"Paige," said Piper, coming down the stairs with her son in her arms, "I need to run to the store for a minute. Can you look after Wyatt while I'm gone? I shouldn't be very long."  
  
"Sure," said Paige, coming into entryway. She took the baby from Piper. "I don't have to work today so I'd be glad to play babysitter for a while. I don't get to spend enough time with my nephew as it is, anyway."  
  
"Great," said Piper. "Now, his bottle is in the 'fridge if he gets hungry. And for heavens sake, keep an eye on him if you let him watch television. We don't want a repeat of that little dragon incident."  
  
"Just go on," said Paige, smiling, "we'll be fine."  
  
"Anything I can get you while I'm out?" Piper asked.  
  
"No, not right now," said Paige. "I'm fine."  
  
"Okay," said Piper. "I should be back in less than an hour. You two have fun."  
  
"We will," said Paige, carrying young Wyatt into the living room to his playpen.  
  
Piper hadn't been gone long when there was a knock at the door. She opened the door to find a young man on the front porch. The man was dressed in a suit and tie and carried a clipboard in one hand. His short blonde hair was trimmed neatly over his ears. He smiled as Paige opened the door.  
  
"Hello," said the man, extending his hand, "my name is Randy Myers. I'm with the Young Republicans and we're doing a survey about the upcoming elections. Would you be willing to answer just a few questions for me? It will only take a few minutes."  
  
"Well," said Paige, glancing back to make sure Wyatt was okay, "sure, if you're quick."  
  
"Only a moment or two," said Myers, glancing in the house. "What an adorable little boy. Is he yours?"  
  
"No, he's my nephew," said Paige. "I'm babysitting for him right now."  
  
"I see," said Myers. "Home all alone then?"  
  
"What about those questions?" Paige asked, her patience beginning to wear thin. "I don't have a lot of time."  
  
"Neither do I," said Myers.  
  
He raised his hand and Paige simply froze in the doorway. Myers raised his hand again and she was pushed back into the entryway. Smiling, Myers walked into the manor and closed the door behind him. He walked into the living room and stood looking down into the playpen.  
  
Wyatt looked up at this stranger and immediately activated his force field. It was becoming nearly a habit with the young baby. Strangers usually meant danger and his force field was really the only protection he could effectively control. Myers smiled and passed his hand over the playpen and the force field simply vanished.  
  
"You don't have need of that," he said, looking down at Wyatt. "I am no threat to you. Something I can't say about your White Lighter. I have no doubt he'd kill you if it came to that. Although I'm sure he'll try everything he can think of before that. He always was a bit too concerned with others for his own good."  
  
Myers walked around the living room looking at everything. He picked up the wedding photo of Piper and Leo and looked at it.  
  
"You had such high hopes the two of you," he said to no one in particular. "What a shame things had to end as they did."  
  
As he was looking around her heard the front door open. Piper opened the door and walked into the entryway, a bag in her hands.  
  
"It didn't take me as long as I thought," she was saying as she came in the manor. "I got everything I needed and .... "  
  
She stopped in mid-sentence, seeing Paige standing in the entryway frozen.  
  
"Paige?" Piper questioned.  
  
Paige didn't move.  
  
"Paige?" Piper questioned again, shaking her sisters' arm.  
  
"What the?" began Paige. "What am I doing in here? And where is that pollster at?"  
  
"What pollster?" Piper asked.  
  
"Some guy with the Young Republicans," said Paige. "He wanted to ask me some questions about...."  
  
"Wyatt," said both women in unison.  
  
Piper dropped her bag of groceries on the floor and they both rushed into the living room. Wyatt sat undisturbed in his playpen paying with his favorite teddy bear. Nothing in the room seemed out of place.  
  
"Okay, what's going on?" Paige asked.  
  
"When I came in," said Piper, "you were frozen in the entryway. Almost like I had used my freezing power on you."  
  
"Well, that's just not possible," said Paige. "We both know your freezing power doesn't work on other witches."  
  
"Not for me," said Piper. "But maybe there's a demon who has a similar power that does affect witches."  
  
"Okay," said Paige, "so if this guy was a demon, how come I'm still alive? And why didn't he bother Wyatt?"  
  
"I don't know," Piper said. "Maybe Wyatt's force field protected him."  
  
"That still doesn't explain why he didn't kill me," said Paige. "If he was a demon, why freeze me and then do nothing?"  
  
"We need some answers," Piper said. "You orb out and get Phoebe. Then check the Book of Shadows and see if you can find this pollster in there. I'm going to try and contact Chris or Leo and see if they can tell us anything."  
  
Paige didn't respond. Instead, she immediately orbed out to Hong Kong to get Phoebe. Piper picked Wyatt up out of the playpen, and then called for both Chris and Leo. Despite the supposed law against demons trying to get Wyatt, it appeared that someone was trying to do just that.  
  
* * *  
  
"You have no idea who this guy was?" Leo asked.  
  
"None at all," said Paige. "He said he was taking a poll. Asking some questions about the upcoming elections. One minute I'm standing in the doorway answering questions, the next thing I know I'm in the middle of the entryway with Piper in front of me."  
  
"It was like I had frozen her," said Piper.  
  
"That's not possible," said Leo.  
  
"I know that," said Piper. "My freezing power doesn't work on witches. So what happened?"  
  
"Maybe there's a demon with a similar type of power," offered Phoebe.  
  
"Didn't find anything like that in the Book of Shadows," said Paige. "In fact, the only demon in there that had anything remotely to do with time was one called Tempus. Maybe it was this Tempus."  
  
"Not likely," said Piper. "He was vanquished when Prue died. It couldn't be him."  
  
"Maybe it's the demon that's after Wyatt," said Chris.  
  
"Then why didn't he hurt Wyatt?" asked Piper. "Or at the very least take him? Wyatt doesn't seem injured at all."  
  
"I don't know," said Chris. "Maybe you came home early and startled him."  
  
"That still doesn't explain why Paige is still alive," said Phoebe. "Even if this demon was after Wyatt, why pass up the chance to kill one of us? Besides, didn't the Crone say they were passing a law to prohibit the demons from coming after Wyatt?"  
  
"Not all demons follow the demonic laws," said Chris. "There are some that live on the fringes that pretty much do as they please. Just as there are some humans who don't care about the law."  
  
"Well, I don't know of any demon capable of doing what Paige described," said Leo. "And just about any demon would take advantage of the opportunity to kill one of he girls."  
  
"Maybe it was a warlock," suggested Phoebe. "Only that doesn't make much sense either. Why just freeze Paige? Why not kill her and steal her powers?"  
  
"I'm going to check with the rest of the Elders," said Leo. "There's something we're missing."  
  
"I'll go with you," said Chris. "I can check with some of the other White Lighters. They may know something they haven't told the Elders."  
  
"No," said Leo. "You need to stay here and protect your charges. That's your first responsibility as a White Lighter. I shouldn't be gone long. In the mean time, don't let anyone into the manor. I don't care who it is. Until we can figure out who or what this is and what they're after you can't trust anyone."  
  
"Don't worry," said Piper. "If someone is after my baby they'll have to go through me first."  
  
"All three of us," said Phoebe. "They'll get to Wyatt only over our dead bodies."  
  
As Leo orbed out of the manor he caught the look on Chris' face. A look that told him that the younger White Lighter wasn't surprised at this turn of events. Even considering that they knew a demon was after Wyatt, this struck Leo as odd. It wouldn't be the first time Chris hadn't told them the entire truth. And even though Chris had proven that he was trying to protect Wyatt, Leo couldn't help but wonder just what it was he hadn't told them.  
  
"So," said Piper, turning to Chris, "what can you tell us about this demon that's after Wyatt?"  
  
"Not a whole lot," said Chris. "We never did learn exactly which demon it was. We were able to narrow it down to some specific types of demons but that was about all. Even considering that, it's no guarantee that was the demon originally after Wyatt. It could have been hired by another demon to get to him. Some of the ones we narrowed it down to were bounty hunter demons."  
  
"What about the Brotherhood of the Thorn?" Phoebe asked. "Could it be one of them trying to take revenge for us vanquishing Cole? He was a member of that group. Maybe this is their way of punishing us for what we did."  
  
"That's unlikely," said Chris. "All demons know the risk when they go up against the three of you. It's not likely they'd want revenge if you won. One of the hazards of the trade, so to speak."  
  
"But it's not totally out of the question," said Paige.  
  
"No, not totally," said Chris. "Demons have been known to seek revenge for the vanquishing of a relative. But the Brotherhood of the Thorn doesn't usually work that way. They're mercenaries, plain and simple. Vanquishings are what you might call a hazard of their profession. They understand that."  
  
"Okay, so if it isn't revenge this demon wants," said Piper, "just why is a demon going after my son? Especially since there's supposed to be a law against it."  
  
"Maybe it wasn't Wyatt the demon was after," said Chris. "Maybe it was something else. It couldn't get to the Book of Shadows. Evil can't even touch it. What about the Nexus? You said that demons have gone after it before."  
  
"Even Cole tried once," said Phoebe. "But to get to the Nexus, they'd have to get rid of us. Which brings us right back to where we started. Paige still alive and Wyatt apparently unharmed. And no answer for why."  
  
"We'll have to wait until Leo gets back," said Piper. "In the mean time, I say we check the Book of Shadows again. There has to be something that will give us a clue to what's going on. Like Leo said, we're overlooking something. We'll just have to keep rechecking everything until we figure out what it is."  
  
Chris looked around at the three sisters. He was debating if he should tell them what he knew. In the end, he decided he couldn't. They had already learned more than he had wanted them to. And he was pretty sure they weren't ready for the whole truth. 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO  
  
"Who are you?" demanded the Dark Lighter, pointing his crossbow menacingly at the man known as Randy Myers.  
  
"Put that thing away," said Myers. "I'm not here to hurt you. I want to hire you for a job."  
  
The Dark Lighter looked at this unimpressive human. But he knew those looks were deceiving. The power emanating from the human was beyond anything he had ever witnessed before. Slowly, the Dark Lighter lowered his crossbow.  
  
"What kind of job?" the Dark Lighter asked.  
  
"The kind you like," said Myers. "I need you to take out a White Lighter for me. That shouldn't be too difficult for someone like you. You're the best of your kind. It should be an easy matter for you."  
  
"Flattery will get you nothing," said the Dark Lighter. "If you want me to take out a White Lighter, that means there must be a witch nearby."  
  
"Three of them, actually," said Myers. "And a second White Lighter to boot."  
  
"Three witches?" questioned the Dark Lighter. "You're talking about the Charmed Ones. Do you think I'm a total idiot? Their White Lighter is no ordinary White Lighter. He's an Elder. Not to mention the three of them. I wouldn't stand a chance against them. No Dark Lighter would."  
  
"I don't expect you to fight them," said Myers. "I just need you to take care of the Elder. I'll handle the rest of them."  
  
"Just how am I supposed to do that?" demanded the Dark Lighter. "The second I appear in their house they'll know what I am. I'll be vanquished before I can even raise this." He indicated his crossbow.  
  
"Not if their distracted," said Myers. "The plan is very simple. I'll distract them long enough for you to pop in and do your work. As soon as you shoot the Elder, you get out of there. It shouldn't take more than a few seconds. You should be able to get in and back out before they even realize what's going on."  
  
"What good will that do?" the Dark Lighter asked. "You said they had a second White Lighter. He'll just heal the Elder once I've shot him."  
  
"That's not your concern," said Myers. "I'm hiring you to shoot the Elder, nothing else. Once you've done that, you go about your business."  
  
"So all I have to do is get in, shoot the Elder, and then get out?" asked the Dark Lighter. "That's the whole assignment?"  
  
"That's it," said Myers. "Like I said, I'll keep them distracted long enough for you to do that. If you're quick enough, they may not even know you're there until after you've left."  
  
"How do I know you'll be able to distract them long enough for me to do this?" asked the Dark Lighter.  
  
"You know I can do what I say," said Myers.  
  
The Dark Lighter eyed the human. The power he sensed in this human was intense. More intense than even that of the former Source. It had taken the Charmed Ones months to finally vanquish the Source and it had cost them one of the sisters in the bargain. If this stranger said he could distract the witches long enough for the Dark Lighter to do his job, his power testified that he was strong enough to back up his claims.  
  
"And just what do you get out of this?" asked the Dark Lighter.  
  
"What do you care?" asked Myers. "As long as you get paid, it's not your concern. All that concerns you is doing the job right."  
  
"I want payment up front," said the Dark Lighter. "If these were ordinary witches, I wouldn't be so concerned. But they aren't ordinary witches. They're the Charmed Ones. You may be able to do what you claim. But in just in case you can't, I want my payment up front."  
  
"Fair enough," said Myers.  
  
He waved his hand and a small chest appeared next to the Dark Lighter.  
  
"It's all there," said Myers. "You can check it once I've left. Now, we're going to have to time this just right if it's going to work. So here's exactly what you're going to do."  
  
The Dark Lighter listened intently as Myers explained the plan to him.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you mean there's nothing?" Piper demanded of Leo. "There has to be something. Rumors, innuendo, wild speculation, something."  
  
"Nothing," said Leo. "In fact, none of the Elders even detected any magic use in the manor today."  
  
"Well I wasn't frozen by that character from Batman," insisted Paige. "It was magic. How could they not have detected it?"  
  
"They don't watch the manor all the time," said Leo. "I've told you before, they can't watch every one and every thing all the time."  
  
"Still," said Chris, "they should have sensed something. I mean freezing a Charmed One is not an every day occurrence. That should have gotten someone's attention."  
  
"I know," said Leo. "It's odd that no one noticed anything. It's almost as if the place had been masked so they couldn't detect it."  
  
"What about now?" Paige asked. "Is it masked now?"  
  
"No," said Leo. "While I was up there we checked. All of us could detect all of you down here so whatever masking was used apparently isn't in use now."  
  
"Wouldn't they have detected the masking itself?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I don't know," said Leo. "Normally, I'd say yes. But I think it's quite clear we aren't dealing with anything normal here. They've agreed to keep a constant eye on the manor for the immediate future. If they sense anything out of the ordinary they'll notify either Chris or me."  
  
"Well, that's something at least," said Piper. "Normally I wouldn't ask this. But this is my baby we're talking about. What about some additional help? Maybe Michael could come by and lend us a hand."  
  
"Michael's unavailable at the moment," said Leo. "Besides, I don't think it's anything the three of you can't handle. Once we identify what we're dealing with. The rest of the Elders are checking their sources and will let me know the second they have any leads."  
  
"You think this demon is coming back?" asked Paige.  
  
"I don't think we can afford not to think that way," said Leo. "It was after something. That's why it came here in the first place. Since nothing in the manor seems to have been disturbed I think we have to assume that it didn't get what it came for. Which means it will probably be back to get it. Whatever it is."  
  
"Other than the Nexus and the Book of Shadows," said Phoebe, "what could it possibly want? Obviously it doesn't want Paige. It had the chance to kill her when it was here before. And it couldn't get to Wyatt because of his force field. There's nothing else in the manor that would interest a demon. Just the normal types of things you'd find in any house. Most aren't even magical."  
  
"I wish I could answer that," said Leo. "If we knew what it wanted maybe we would be able to figure out who it was."  
  
"Well," said Piper, "if that demon shows up again, I'm just going to blow it to bits. Then we won't have to worry about it again."  
  
"That wouldn't be very hospitable," said a voice from the entryway. "The front door was open. I hope you don't mind that I let myself in."  
  
The group turned and stared at stunned disbelief as they saw Randy Myers standing in the entryway, smiling at them. 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE  
  
"That's the guy," said Paige suddenly.  
  
"Please, I'm not a demon," said Myers, putting his hands up to show he was unarmed. "If you'll just give me a minute to explain, I'm sure I can clear this whole mess up."  
  
"What do you want?" demanded Piper, suspicious of the intruder. "You were here earlier. You froze my sister. You better have some very good explanations."  
  
"I do, believe me," said Myers. "I'm sorry about earlier. It couldn't be helped. All I ask is that you give me a few moments to explain everything. It's very simple, really."  
  
"This is dangerous," said Chris. "We have no idea who or what this guy is."  
  
"And yet I didn't harm Paige or the baby when I was here earlier," said Myers. "That in itself should prove something. If I were a demon, wouldn't I have killed Paige? Or harmed your baby?"  
  
"Wyatt has a force field," said Piper. "You wouldn't have been able to hurt him."  
  
"Paige is still unharmed," said Myers. "Would any self-respecting demon pass up the opportunity to finish off one of you?"  
  
"I guess not," said Piper. "I'll give you two minutes. But if you try anything I promise you it will be the last thing you ever do."  
  
"Fair enough," said Myers. "First, my name isn't really Myers. It's Lucan."  
  
"Lucan?" questioned Leo.  
  
"You recognize the name?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes," said Leo. "Lucan is one of the leaders of the Dark Mages. I told you about them. Witches and warlocks who don't believe either side will ultimately win the battle of good versus evil. They spend their time trying to keep a balance between the two."  
  
"Exactly," said the man now known as Lucan. "It's why I'm here. It's because of him." He pointed at Chris.  
  
"What about him?" Paige asked.  
  
"He's upsetting the balance," said Lucan. "He's giving you an unfair advantage over evil. One that could have disastrous affects. He's all ready upset the balance more than you know. If he's allowed to continue, he could destroy everything."  
  
"That's ridiculous," said Chris. "I'm trying to save them. I'm from the future. Evil is widespread there. Because of what happened here, in the past. I'm trying to restore the balance and save them in the process."  
  
"But you're doing too much," said Lucan. "You're swinging the pendulum too far the other way. Giving good too much of an advantage. If you keep it up, so much evil will be vanquished that it will never be able to recover."  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" Phoebe asked. "If you ask me, that's exactly what we need. A few less bad guys running around."  
  
"You clearly don't understand the significance of this," said Lucan. "Even if good should win, it could have disastrous affects on the entire world. It's why we try to keep a balance between the two."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense," said Leo. "How could it be disastrous if good should ultimately triumph over evil? I know you Dark Mages are devoted to keeping a balance but that doesn't give you the right to...."  
  
His statement went unfinished as he suddenly stumbled forward a couple of steps. Everyone looked at him and noticed what looked like an arrow sticking out of his back. They turned to see a Dark Lighter smile, then suddenly vanish from where he had been standing next to the fireplace.  
  
"Paige, Chris," said Piper, putting Wyatt into his playpen as Phoebe grabbed Leo, "don't touch him. That poison could affect you, too."  
  
Piper took hold of Leo and together she and Phoebe helped lay him on the sofa. His breath was coming in labored gasps as the poison from the Dark Lighters' crossbow bolt began to fill his system.  
  
"Chris, get up there and get a White Lighter down here to heal him," Piper demanded.  
  
"I can't let him do that," said Lucan.  
  
Lucan raised his hand and Chris was thrown across the room. He struck the far wall and slid to the floor, slightly dazed from the impact. The three sisters turned to face the Dark Mage. Only it wasn't the form they had been facing before. He had returned to his previous form. The one that had stepped from the vortex into the deserted alley.  
  
"What's going on?" demanded Piper. "Even if everything you said is true, Leo's not the one doing it. It's Chris. You have to let him bring a White Lighter down here to save Leo."  
  
"That's not going to happen," said Lucan or Myers or whoever he was. "I have no idea if what I told you is true. I only needed to distract you long enough to allow the Dark Lighter to do his job."  
  
"Why?" Piper demanded. "So you can kill an Elder?"  
  
"No," said the man, looking over at Chris. "So I can kill him."  
  
"Wyatt," gasped Chris rising to his feet unsteadily.  
  
"Hello, little brother," said Wyatt. "It's been a long time."  
  
"Wyatt?" questioned Piper. "Chris, who is this?"  
  
"What's the matter, mummy?" asked Wyatt. "Don't recognize your darling baby boy?"  
  
"It's Wyatt," said Chris, contempt in his voice.  
  
"Wait a second," said Paige, "hold on. I thought Wyatt was dead?"  
  
"Is that what you told them?" laughed Wyatt. "That I was dead?"  
  
"I haven't told them anything," Chris responded.  
  
"But you've implied he was dead," said Phoebe.  
  
"I only said a demon was after him," said Chris. "I never said for what."  
  
"Oh, yes," said Wyatt. "Your fantasy about me being infected with the essence of some demon. Twisting my insides. Corrupting me to produce the terrifying ogre you see before you. Really, little brother, when are you going to give up on that delusion? I've told you time and again. It's not about good or evil. It never has been. It's about power."  
  
"Wyatt?" questioned Piper again, tears in her eyes. "Is it really you?"  
  
"Yes, it's me," said Wyatt. "Your miracle child. The child you took every opportunity to hold back. The power I had and you would never let me use any of it."  
  
"Uh, guys," said Paige, "this is all touching and everything, but Leo is still poisoned. Can we do this another time?"  
  
"Wyatt," said Piper, wiping tears from her eyes, "if that's who you really are, that's your father lying on the sofa. He's dying. You have to let us save him."  
  
"No, I don't," said Wyatt. "He was as bad as you were. Worse even. A pacifist who never let me reach my true potential. Who held me back every chance he got."  
  
"We can talk about that later," said Phoebe. "Right now we need a White Lighter to heal him."  
  
"No," Wyatt shouted, raising his arms.  
  
Suddenly the girls found they couldn't move. They were frozen as Piper had often done to demons before. Their entire bodies frozen, all but their heads. All they could do was stand and look at Wyatt and Chris.  
  
"A little variation on your freezing power, mother," said Wyatt. "Every voluntary muscle in your body is frozen. I want you to witness this."  
  
He walked over to Chris.  
  
"You've been a pain in my ass for as long as I can remember," Wyatt said to Chris. "I've given you every opportunity. I've vanquished underlings for a lot less trouble than you've been. And still you betray me at every turn. Take every chance to stab me in the back. And now finally you come here. To the past. To try and correct what you think went wrong."  
  
"It did go wrong," said Chris. "How did you get here, anyway? I took the time travel spell with me when I left the future the last time."  
  
"Do you think that was the only copy?" asked Wyatt. "You think I wouldn't have an extra copy of it just in case something like what you did happened? That's why you could never beat me, Chris. I'm always two steps ahead of you. I always have been."  
  
"But you can't kill me," said Chris. "You never could. Even after all the problems I've caused, you still can't bring yourself to vanquish your own brother."  
  
"So true," said Wyatt, looking at Leo. "But, now I don't have to. In a few minutes he'll be dead. Which means I won't have to kill you. You just won't ever have existed. You may be my brother, but you're just too much trouble. Maybe I can't kill you but this way I get to kill two birds with one stone, to coin a phrase. I get you out of my hair and I punish him," he looked at Leo, "for what he did to me."  
  
Chris looked at Wyatt then at Leo. He could tell Leo was in a bad way. It would only be a few more minutes and Leo would be dead. And there was nothing Chris could do about it.  
  
"I knew you were cruel," said Chris, trying to buy them some time so he could think of something, "but I didn't know just how cruel. This isn't necessary. It's me you're after, not him. Why make him suffer? It doesn't accomplish anything."  
  
"I like it," Wyatt said deliberately. "Oh, I must admit, the first time was fun. But I was kind of busy then. I couldn't savor the moment as I can now. And once he's gone, there won't be anyone who can challenge me. It will be interesting to see what changes this is going to make. Very interesting indeed."  
  
Chris knew he had run out of time. Even now Leo's breath was coming in labored gasps. If he moved to help Leo, Wyatt would stop him. And without another White Lighter to heal Leo, he would die from the Dark Lighter's poison. Chris glared at Wyatt with near hatred in his eyes. 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR  
  
Suddenly a fireball struck Wyatt from behind, sending him crashing across the room. He struck the wall and fell to the floor but was on his feet again in an instant. He spun to see who had the temerity to attack him.  
  
He stood facing a man that was about five feet eight inches tall. The man had black hair that was trimmed neatly over the ears. He was dressed casually but carried a sword in his right hand. Wyatt noticed that Paige was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Tannish," Wyatt spat out.  
  
"I see my reputation precedes me," said the man. "If you know who I am, then you know what this is." He indicated the sword he was holding. "Do you feel lucky today?"  
  
"This isn't over," said Wyatt. "I'll be back to finish this soon enough."  
  
Suddenly Wyatt orbed out of the manor. The man named Tannish moved over and laid the sword on the floor as he knelt over Leo. He looked up at Chris.  
  
"Are you Chris?" Tannish asked.  
  
"Yes," said Chris. "Just who are you?"  
  
"There's no time," said Piper and she and Phoebe moved over to see to Leo. "Get up there and get a White Lighter down here to save him. Hurry."  
  
Confused, Chris orbed out. The girls and Tannish were deeply concerned about Leo. His breathing was even harder than before and he seemed to be in a coma. Piper grabbed the bolt and pulled it out. As she did, Chris orbed back in with another man.  
  
The man didn't hesitate. He moved over and knelt next to Leo, then placed his hands over the wound and began to use his healing powers. Within seconds, the wound was completely gone. Leo looked up at the group around him.  
  
"That was close," he said. "Closer than I've ever come. Thanks, Arnold. I appreciate the help."  
  
"My pleasure," said the White Lighter Chris had orbed in. "I'm just glad I was able to get here in time. We nearly lost you."  
  
"He called you Tannish," Chris said to the man who had saved them. "That would make you Kiethran Tannish. The Druid."  
  
"That's right," said Tannish. They all notice Paige suddenly orb in. "She appeared at my home but couldn't move. Luckily I was able to use my telepathy to find out what had happened. Lucky for you I did. Who was that guy? His power seemed incredible."  
  
"Apparently," said Piper, looking at Chris, "that was my son. All grown up. You led us to believe he was dead. That a demon was after him to kill him."  
  
"I only said a demon was after him," said Chris. "I never said he was dead. You just assumed that."  
  
"Because you let us believe that," said Phoebe. "He called you little brother. You're Wyatt's brother?"  
  
"Yes," said Chris, after a moment's hesitation. "He's about two years older than I am. And as you can see, he's a lot more powerful. Being his brother has protected me even when I displeased him. It seems I'm not as protected as I once was."  
  
"Your brother?" questioned Paige. "But you said you were part witch part White Lighter. Just before you went back to the future."  
  
"That's right," Chris said.  
  
"Then that means," began Piper.  
  
"Let's all have a seat," said Leo. "I think it's time Chris told us the whole truth about what he's doing here. And this time you don't leave anything out."  
  
"Seems to me," said Chris, looking at Kiethran, "there are a number of explanations that need to be made here."  
  
"You're going first," said Phoebe. "Leo nearly died, he implied that you would cease to exist if he did, and we were frozen like Popsicles. Not an experience I'd care to repeat any time soon."  
  
Chris was looking somewhat guilty as the group took seats in the living room to hear the explanations he had to give.  
  
"Okay," said Leo as the group sat in the living room, "we want the truth. The whole truth this time. Don't leave anything out."  
  
"I'm not sure where to start," said Chris.  
  
"Start with how you and Wyatt happen to be brother," said Piper.  
  
"It's true," said Chris. "Wyatt is my older brother."  
  
"How is that possible?" Paige asked. "Piper and Leo broke up. Unless she hooked up with another White Lighter or he hooked up with another witch."  
  
"No," said Chris, "that's not what happened. You see, originally, Leo never became an Elder. The Titans destroyed the Elders just as they did this time. Only Leo was down here protecting you. He escaped the destruction as did a few of the other Elders."  
  
"How were the Titans stopped?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"They destroyed each other," said Chris. "They got into a fight and destroyed themselves. But that left witches everywhere without White Lighters. With no Elders to lead them, they were disorganized. Demons began to wreak havoc everywhere."  
  
"So we're you're parents?" Piper asked. "Leo and I?"  
  
"Yes," said Chris. "Even with the Elders gone the demons couldn't stand against the Charmed Ones. You did pretty good for a few years. Then Wyatt started to help. Only his help was to vanquish anyone with powers, aside from his family. He wasn't old enough to understand the differences between good and evil."  
  
"He kept saying something about how I held him back," said Leo. "That I never let him reach his true potential."  
  
"Yes," said Chris. "You forbade him from using his powers until he could understand the consequences of them. As he grew older he began to resent you for not allowing him to vanquish demons whenever he wanted to. He kept saying you were holding him back."  
  
"What was that about being infused with the essence of a demon?" Phoebe asked. "He said it was a delusion. That it was a figment of your imagination."  
  
"That's what started everything," Chris said. "What few Elders had survived the Titans were able to regather after a few years. They tried to reform the council but there were just far too few of them. And the witches and White Lighters were used to being on their own.  
  
"But we did learn that Wyatt wasn't really Wyatt. Somehow, some demon was able to infuse him with its essence. Not exactly a possession, just more of taking up residence in Wyatt's body. We think this is what turned Wyatt evil. No, evil isn't the right word. He's not evil, exactly. But he's convinced that only the powerful should rule. That the only one with the right to be leader is the one powerful enough to take that leadership."  
  
"That sounds like a demonic concept," said Phoebe. "That's how the underworld is controlled. The more powerful demons controlling the less powerful ones."  
  
"Exactly," said Chris. "Only we don't know which demon infused Wyatt or when it happened. As I said, we were able to narrow it down to certain types of demons. But the list is still pretty long. Wyatt's so powerful even at this young age that it would take a very powerful demon to infuse its essence into him."  
  
"I've never heard of anything like this happening before," said Leo.  
  
"I have," said Kiethran who had sat listening patiently the entire time. "It's very rare. As Chris said, only the most powerful demons can do it. Of course, with Wyatt being a baby right now, that might make it easier. He doesn't have complete control over his powers yet."  
  
"That's right," said Chris. "And unless we can prevent it, when it happens we won't have any other choice. Wyatt - baby Wyatt - will have to be vanquished. Or he'll destroy the entire world." 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE  
  
"This is crazy," said Piper on the verge of tears. "If you're his brother - if you're my son as you claim - how can you sit there and calmly talk about murdering your own brother? He's just a baby."  
  
"Piper," said Chris, "mom, you have to understand. Life with Wyatt in charge is no life at all. Hundreds of thousands have died simply because they displeased him. There's no one powerful enough to oppose him. It's why I came back to the past. To prevent everything he's done."  
  
"You can't change the past," said Leo.  
  
"Not directly," said Chris. "But I can give it a nudge in the right direction. Little things can be changed. Like what shirt you wore on a particular day. Or where you ate lunch. I may not be able to change major events but if I can alter enough of the smaller events, it just might make the bigger ones have a different outcome."  
  
"I'm not sure that's possible," said Kiethran. "Leo's right. The past can't be changed. If this is your past, nothing you do can change it."  
  
"No, but it's your future," said Chris. "And that can be changed. Take you, for example. Wyatt didn't learn about you for several years. But he learned about you tonight. That's changed. It's a very small change, granted, but it's a change. Change enough of the small events and the bigger ones will have to change. It's why I insist that you three do the work instead of me doing it. I can't change my past but you can change your future."  
  
"I still think the major events will happen no matter what you do," said Leo.  
  
"Do you hear yourselves?" Phoebe asked. "You're sitting here calmly talking about what can be changed and what can't be changed and Chris said we may have to vanquish Wyatt. Doesn't that register with any of you?"  
  
"Of course it does," said Leo. "But we aren't going to vanquish Wyatt. That would be a major change. Even Chris admits that can't be done. If he wasn't vanquished before, we can't do it now."  
  
"There's nothing to stop me," said Chris, looking over at young Wyatt playing ignorantly in his playpen. "It would be quite easy to simply vanquish him right now."  
  
"Not without going through me first," demanded Piper. "You can't seriously be considering vanquishing your own brother. What kind of heartless monster are you? He's just a baby? And I refuse to believe that that person who was here a few minutes ago is my baby all grown up."  
  
"That doesn't change anything," said Chris. "I've told you the truth. All of it. There's more, of course. A lot more. Like how Wyatt vanquished all of the demonic leadership in the underworld. How he has the lesser powerful demons working for him now. How the few Elders and White Lighters that still exist are in fear of their lives because he might decide to vanquish them at any minute. And how he's vanquished one witch after another who displeased him or stood in his way. Vanquished them without a second thought about what he was doing."  
  
"That's hard to accept," said Leo. "Wyatt is half White Lighter. Which means he's partially a pacifist. There's not even any guarantee he'll develop any offensive powers. Look at Paige. She's a lot older than he is and so far her powers aren't offensive in nature."  
  
"She's not infused with the essence of a demon either," said Chris. "She's also not the child of a Charmed One. That magnifies Wyatt's power. And the demonic essence has intensified those powers even more. Why do you think I came back to stop him? You think I'd risk all this if there were any other way to do it? I'm taking a hell of a risk here. For all I know he might decide to...."  
  
He suddenly stopped talking as if he had said too much. He looked at the others with the strangest look on his face.  
  
"Decide to do what?" asked Piper. "Chris, what is it you haven't told us. You said you'd tell us the whole truth. What could be so bad that you'd hesitate now?"  
  
"It's another reason I came back," said Chris. "Why my name is Perry and not Halliwell or Wyatt. A couple named Perry raised me. They gave me their name. That's why my name is Chris Perry."  
  
"Why would you be raised by someone else?" asked Leo. "If we're your parents, why wouldn't we be...."  
  
This time Leo's voice trailed off as he realized what the implications were.  
  
"I was raised by foster parents because none of your were around," said Chris hesitantly. "In order for Wyatt to bring his idea of the perfect order to the world, he couldn't have anyone around powerful enough to challenge him. So the first thing he did was to vanquish the four of you."  
  
Leo and the girls stared at Chris in near total disbelief.  
  
'You're crazy," said Piper. "Wyatt would never do that."  
  
"He did," said Chris. "First, he exposed you to the world. He showed the world that witches did exist. And that so did demons. When people found out about you, they became frightened. Your powers scared them. It gave Wyatt the excuse he needed to hunt down witches and vanquish them."  
  
"The Cleaners would have stopped that," said Leo. "Remember what happened when Wyatt conjured the dragon? He exposed magic to the world. The Cleaners had to clean it up, remember."  
  
"Yes, and so did Wyatt," said Chris. "When he exposed them to the world, the Cleaners showed up to correct things. He was ready for them. He vanquished them almost as soon as they materialized. It was such a sudden attack they weren't prepared for it."  
  
"That's impossible," said Leo. "No one could vanquish the Cleaners."  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you," said Chris. "Wyatt is no ordinary witch. His power will be unbelievable. You said the same thing when he did it. That it wasn't possible. That no one could vanquish them. But he did it. I watched him."  
  
"That doesn't mean," began Piper.  
  
"That was just the beginning," interrupted Chris. "No one believed me when I told them what had happened. No one could believe Wyatt could have done it. After that, Wyatt began to discredit you. He formed allegiances with some demons. Informed them of your plans. One thing after another fell apart for you. Pretty soon the entire world was convinced you were evil."  
  
"Why?" Phoebe asked. "Why would he do such a thing?"  
  
"For power," said Chris. "Wyatt became convinced that the fight between good and evil wasn't important. Power was important. He became obsessed with gaining more power. He often talked about a new world order. An order free of chaos and anarchy. And those who fought in the good versus evil war were only perpetuating that chaos and anarchy. And you three, being the champions for good, were the leading causes for that chaos.  
  
"After a while, he had grown powerful enough to challenge even you. But he knew with Leo around, there would always be the chance you might be saved from any harm he did you. So he lured Leo to a secluded spot and had him killed by a Dark Lighter. Oh, he was very careful to make it look like he hadn't done it. He was busy fighting demons at the time. And he had witnesses who could attest that he had done everything he could to protect his father.  
  
"But Leo was dead all the same. And with the Elder council all but powerless, there were no more White Lighters to replace him. So you were left without your White Lighter and vulnerable to any damage you might take from demonic attacks. Just like he planned."  
  
"I don't believe this," said Phoebe. "Wyatt would never kill his own father. Leo loves him. He's risked his life for him any number of times. Why would he do that?"  
  
"Because of the demonic infusion," said Chris. "You still don't understand. The Wyatt who attacked here just a little while ago isn't the same Wyatt in that playpen over there. He's twisted and subverted. He's not your little boy any more."  
  
"I can't accept that," said Leo. "No matter what might have happened, Wyatt has to know I love him. That I would die before I let anything bad happen to him."  
  
"You said almost the same thing to me when I tried to warn you," said Chris. "Just before he murdered you. That you couldn't believe Wyatt would do something like that. No one would believe me. Why should they? After all, Wyatt was only ten years old at the time."  
  
"What?" Piper questioned.  
  
"Everything I've told you so far," Chris said, "is supposed to happen in the next few years. That's why Wyatt was able to do what he did. No one believed he was capable of it. He was only ten at the time. And I was only about eight. So no one would believe me when I tried to warn them." 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX  
  
"No," said Piper suddenly, standing to her feet. "You're lying. I don't believe you. I won't believe you. Wyatt could never become that monster that just attacked us I don't care what you say."  
  
"Piper, " began Chris.  
  
"Shut up," Piper nearly screamed. "Just shut up. This is just another of you lies to throw us off. He nearly killed Leo and you just stood by and let him. You didn't do a thing to try to stop him."  
  
"I couldn't," protested Chris. "He was always much more powerful than I was. Even if I had tried, it wouldn't have made any difference. Do you think I would have come all the way back here if I could have faced him in the future? My only hope, the only hope for all humanity, was for me to come back and try to change things."  
  
"He was incredibly powerful," interjected Kiethran. "I could sense it. I've rarely sensed anything that powerful."  
  
"And yet he ran from you," insisted Piper. "And you at least tried to do something."  
  
"Only because I had this," said Kiethran, holding up the sword he had brought with him. "Wyatt, or whoever that was, must have sensed it wouldn't do any good to attack me while I had it."  
  
"A sword?" asked Piper sarcastically. "With his powers a sword wouldn't have been any concern for him."  
  
"It's not just any sword," said Kiethran. "This weapon is probably...."  
  
"I don't care what it is," interrupted Piper. "I'm tired of being lied to. Of being played the fool." She turned to Chris. "I'm going to go put on some coffee. When I get back you're going to tell me the real truth."  
  
Without another word she stormed out of the living room into the kitchen. Chris started to go after her but Leo stopped him.  
  
"Let her go," said Leo. "It's a lot for her to take in right now. She's lost her mother, her grandmother, and Prue. And now you tell her that her only son is going to become a powerful evil. She needs some time to sort this out."  
  
"I know, said Chris dejectedly. "I was afraid she wouldn't believe me. That's why I didn't say anything before. And he's not her only son. So am I."  
  
"So it would seem," said Phoebe. "I guess that makes Paige and I aunts again."  
  
"Then you believe me?" Chris asked.  
  
"I don't know," said Leo. "It's hard to accept something like that. That my own son would try to kill me. I can't believe he'd harbor a grudge because I wouldn't let him use his powers."  
  
"It wasn't him," said Chris. "It's the demonic essence inside him. It changed him. He's not her son any longer."  
  
"Kiethran," said Phoebe, "what's so special about that sword? It looks like any other sword to me."  
  
"Looks can be deceiving," said Leo, "if that's what I think it is."  
  
"It is," said Kiethran. "This is probably the most powerful weapon on Earth. As long as I hold it, no power can harm me."  
  
"I'll bet there are more than a few demons who'd like to get their hands on that," said Paige.  
  
"In a manner of speaking," said Kiethran. "Even the mere touch is enough to totally vanquish any demon. If that really was Wyatt, it wouldn't have harmed him. But he must have sensed its power so he knew he couldn't stand against me as long as I was holding it.  
  
"Leo, I'd like to stay and help you sort things out here but I think I should be going. If what Chris says is true, Wyatt may become a concern for everyone, not just witches or the Elders. I need to let the Druid Council know what's going on so they can make some preparations."  
  
"That's a good idea," said Chris. "Before Wyatt attacked without warning. Not even the Druids could stand up against him. At least this way they'll be forewarned. That might help make a difference."  
  
"Go on, Kiethran," said Leo. "I'm not sure what you can do here anyway. Until Piper calms down all we can do is wait."  
  
Kiethran just smiled, and then vanished from the manor, sword in hand.  
  
"What do we do now?" Paige asked.  
  
"I need to talk to Piper," said Chris. "I need to make her understand that what I've told her is the truth."  
  
"Is it?" asked Piper from the living room doorway. "You've lied to us before. You've tried to coerce us into doing what you wanted us to do. How do we know this isn't more of the same? That this isn't part of one of your elaborate schemes?"  
  
"Because it's the truth," said Chris. "Piper, I know how you feel. Remember, Wyatt is my brother. I've had to watch him change for over twenty years. What reason would I have for lying about something like this?"  
  
"I don't know," said Piper. "But your account of trust is severely overdrawn right now." She looked over at Wyatt playing in his playpen. "It's hard to imagine that he'll grow up to be the man that as here just a bit ago."  
  
"I know," said Chris. "I didn't even believe it myself at first. He started with just demons. I thought he was doing good. By the time I realized what he was really after it was too late. He was too powerful for me to oppose him."  
  
"And what was he after?" asked Leo.  
  
"Power," said Chris. "You heard him. It's not about good or evil. It's about power. Nothing else matters to him. Just the power. Good and evil are just unimportant trappings."  
  
"Is that why he killed us?" asked Phoebe. "To get our power?"  
  
"No," said Chris. "He killed you to stop you from opposing him. Just like he killed the others."  
  
"What others?" Paige asked.  
  
"There were a few others that he considered direct threats to him," said Chris. "Kiethran and the Druids were some. There was also a vampire that lives in Los Angeles. I don't know why he thought a vampire would be a threat to him. But he did. So he vanquished the vampire to prevent it from opposing him.  
  
"There was also the Slayer. Normally a Slayer would have been no threat to Wyatt. But this one was different. She had just vanquished one of the most powerful evils in history. Like you she was moving toward a new destiny. He considered her a threat as well. So he killed her."  
  
"The Slayer and a vampire?" Phoebe asked. "How could they be a threat to someone with his power?"  
  
"I don't know," said Chris. "I know it wasn't an ordinary vampire. This one had a soul."  
  
"He's talking about Angel," Piper said.  
  
"You know him?" Chris asked.  
  
"In a manner of speaking," said Piper. "I meant him once in an alternate universe. But from what I understand, he also exists here. He lives in Los Angeles and protects the innocents there."  
  
"Well," said Chris, "there was something about an amulet this vampire apparently had. I think it was the amulet Wyatt was afraid of. Before I could figure out what was going on Wyatt had vanquished both the vampire and the Slayer."  
  
"So, where has this Wyatt gone now?" asked Piper. "He orbed out of here he must have gone somewhere."  
  
"I don't know," said Chris. "He could be just about anywhere. From a very early age he had the ability to mask himself so no one could detect him."  
  
"But he'll be back," said Paige. "Wherever he's gone he'll come back. He wants to kill you and I don't think he'll give up easily."  
  
"Not right away," said Chris. "He'll gauge his options. He was planning to take me by surprise. There's no chance of that happening now. So he'll have to plan a different strategy. Especially since you know about him. With your power you're a threat to him. He'll need to plan carefully because of that."  
  
"Well, with that little freezing trick of his we're vulnerable," said Phoebe. "I never realized what an advantage that gives us over demons."  
  
"I can help with that," said Chris. "There's a potion I stumbled across a few years back. Or a few years from now. Or whatever. Anyway, It will take a while to prepare but it will make you immune to his freezing power for a few weeks."  
  
"Okay, we'll get started on the potion in a bit," said Piper. "First, "let's go over this again. Everything from the beginning. And don't leave anything out. Let's see if you can convince us that this is my grownup son that I may have to vanquish."  
  
Chris just looked at Piper not knowing how he was going to convince her he was telling her the truth.  
  
The End  
  
(Be sure to look for the sequel to this story "A New Destiny", a Charmed/Buffy The Vampire Slayer crossover story coming soon that will continue the saga.)  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/. You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
